An α-substituted acrylic ester of the formula [3], which is the target compound of the present invention, is useful as a monomer for a fluorinated resist (see Patent Document 1) and can be produced by general ester synthesis processes. Specific examples of the ester synthesis processes are: (A) reaction of a carboxylic acid halide and an alcohol; (B) reaction of a carboxylic acid anhydride and an alcohol; (C) dehydration condensation of a carboxylic acid and an alcohol; (D) ester interchange of a carboxylic ester and an alcohol. For example, Patent Document 2 discloses a process of reacting a norbornanyl alcohol with an α-substituted acrylic chloride and thereby producing a corresponding norbornanyl ester. Patent Document 3 discloses a process of producing a target ester compound by reaction of an α-substituted acrylic anhydride with an alcohol in the presence of an acid catalyst. It is recited in Patent Document 3 that the reaction proceeds with good selectivity and does not cause precipitation of solid salts so as to allow reduction in solvent amount and improvement in productivity. Non-Patent Document 1 discloses a process of producing a cyclohexyl acrylate by ester interchange of methyl acrylate and cyclohexanol. Further, Patent Documents 4 and 5 each disclose a process of producing a target norbornene ester efficiently by direct addition reaction of an α-substituted acrylic acid to a substituted norbonene.